Nunca digas nunca
by AmanthaB
Summary: [ Shonen Ai. Ryoma/Kintaro. Semi-AU. ] E incluso para sí, nunca era demasiado tiempo como para que fuese algo que algún día podrían recuperar.


**Escrito para:** fandom-insano (especial de navidad).  
**Pairing:** Ryoma Echizen/Kintaro Tooyama.

**Disclaimer**: Nada me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Konomi-sensei. La historia, al contrario, sí es mía.

* * *

— _Nunca nos volveremos a ver._

Todavía era capaz de recordar su susurro, aquel que condenó su relación apenas iniciada. Le daba gracia para esos momentos el recordar esos pequeños detalles, esos pequeños hechos. Siempre recordaba los pequeños detalles que les habían llevado a iniciar una relación, así como también recordaba siempre el día de su final separación. Él siempre había sido una persona particular, una persona que tenía prioridades distintas a las de sí mismo. Recordaba como el susurro había sido el detonante final de su relación, como luego de que le dijese aquello simplemente se había dado la vuelta y lo había abandonado en aquella cafetería.

Nadie podía culparle por ese hecho, dado que había sido demasiado para él mismo y nunca había sido bueno en las relaciones sin futuro. Era infantil, sí, quizás incluso un poco egoísta porque pensaba primero en sí mismo antes de en su pareja. Sin embargo, él le había conocido de esa forma. Se supone se había _enamorado_ de su persona de esa forma. Pero él había decidido cortar todo, y él simplemente lo había abandonado obedeciendo sus deseos.

¿Qué podía tener de malo? Sin embargo, el capitán de su equipo de tenis varias veces le había dicho que tuvo que esperar aunque sea por las razones. Pero, ¿para qué? Si una persona que te abandona, te está abandonando porque hiciste algo mal y él nunca había sido demasiado bueno en querer escuchar las cosas que había hecho mal. Además, él había dicho "Nunca"… e incluso para sí, nunca era demasiado tiempo como para que fuese algo que algún día podrían recuperar.

Se había decidido, después de tanto tiempo, a continuar con su vida. Nunca había logrado volver a tener una relación, no es que realmente lo hubiese intentado con reales ganas. Su corazón seguía teniendo dueño, incluso después de tantos años, su corazón seguía anhelando a aquel hombre de ojos dorados.

— **Kin-chan, vamos a cenar afuera. ¿Vas con nosotros?**

Al escuchar que le llaman, alzó su mirada hasta sus compañeros de departamento y asintió, levantándose de la cama en la que estaba sentado. Sus compañeros eran ex miembros de su equipo de tenis, tres de los que habían sido sus compañeros en la escuela Shitenhouji. Zaizen Hikaru, Chitose Senri y Kenya Oshitari.

Desde que había terminado la Preparatoria, había decidido estudiar en la Universidad de Tokio para ser profesor. Era algo extraño, algo que no tenía demasiado sentido, dado que si alguien le hubiese dicho cuando era joven que iba a terminar como profesor no les hubiese creído. En la universidad se había vuelto a encontrar con Zaizen, Chitose y Kenya; cuando Chitose y Kenya terminaron sus carreras arrendaron un piso entre los tres (ellos dos más Zaizen) y le invitaron a vivir con ellos. Anteriormente, él vivía con Shiraishi. Shiraishi siempre había sido alguien de su admiración, y le gustaba pasar tiempo con él. Cuando se fue a vivir con ellos, recuperó un poco la alegría que había olvidado luego del término de la relación con "Él".

En esos momentos, Kintaro tenía 28 años, había terminado su carrera hace cinco años y estaba ejerciendo como profesor de Literatura en la que había sido su escuela. También era entrenador del equipo de tenis, más que nada porque Osamu-chan le había encomendado la tarea por un medio de obligación y alegando que era su "deber".

Chitose trabajaba también en la escuela, como enfermero, mientras que Kenya y Zaizen se habían dedicado a otras áreas que no eran relacionadas con su escuela. Pero los cuatro seguían viviendo juntos. Kintaro no pensaba comprarse un departamento ni irse a vivir solo aun, no estaba preparado para un cambio tan grande todavía y no quería arriesgarse. Además, si se mudaba se iba a mudar con alguien de cualquier forma.

Su corazón se negaba a perder la esperanza cuando se trataba de volver a verle. No quería perderla. Se arregló la ropa (o mejor dicho, se puso ropa porque estaba a medio desvestir cuando le fueron a buscar) y los cuatro salieron en dirección a uno de los restaurantes favoritos de Kintaro.

Estaban cerca de las fiestas navideñas, y en aquel local siempre hacían especiales —a veces, extraños— que le gustaban mucho, era un restaurant de sushi. Cuando llegaron se sentaron y hablaron durante mucho tiempo, de diferentes cosas y diferentes planes. Kenya y Zaizen dijeron que seguramente ya se iban a mudar —a Kintaro no le sorprendía, ellos dos tenían una relación desde la Secundaria y estaba pensando que ya habían tardado—. Chitose dijo que si ellos se iban, él también se iría a vivir con Kippei —su novio, todos estaban con novios—.

— **¿Y tú, Kin-chan?**

Kintaro tuvo ganas de reír ante la pregunta. Y murmuró algo parecido a "Yo no, muchas gracias" como única respuesta. Él no quería irse a vivir a otra parte, por favor. Ni siquiera estaba entre sus planes. Loco de aquel que se le ocurriese aquella brillante idea. Zaizen, Chitose y Kenya sabían perfectamente de sus razones para no vivir solo todavía, y las entendían a medias. Aunque Chitose pensaba que debía superarlo, y varias veces se lo había dicho.

Siguieron comiendo, comentando cosas al azar, cuando la puerta se abrió y por ella apareció alguien terriblemente conocido para Kintaro. Tragó saliva mientras su corazón latía desbocado. Aquel hombre le perseguía en sueños, aquel hombre era el que su corazón anhelada todos los días y todas las noches, vio como sus acompañantes volteaban a verle con la preocupación reflejada en sus ojos. Chitose pidió la cuenta, sin embargo aquel le cortó el paso a Kintaro cuando estaba preparado para salir corriendo.

— **Kintaro…**

Tooyama quiso lanzarse a los brazos del peliverde que le miraba casi con añoranza, y deseó creerse aquella mirada. Creerse que en realidad sí había añoranza en ella, pero desechó la idea rápidamente e hizo un gesto a sus compañeros para que se adelantasen. Chitose le miró con preocupación Zaizen le arrastró fuera. Ya habían pagado por lo que lo único que retenía a Kintaro allí era él.

Ryoma Echizen.

— **Vaya, eres tú. Creí que habías dicho "Nunca". **

Podía admitir que algo de veneno salía junto a sus palabras, pero no podía evitarlo. Él había madurado, y no le importaba admitir que ya había olvidado a ese hombre. Había olvidado a Ryoma Echizen, o eso creyó. Lo creyó hasta que sintió los labios del de ojos dorados sobre los suyos propios, sintiendo su cuerpo temblar ante el contacto y como su corazón empezaba a prácticamente saltar de la alegría. Comprendía el sentimiento.

— **_Nunca resultó ser demasiado tiempo._**

Cuando se separaron, y Kintaro pudo procesar esas palabras, volvió a besar a Ryoma. Después de todo, aquello era verdad. Nunca era demasiado tiempo.

Fuera del local, tres pares de ojos les observaban y los dueños sonreían de medio lado. Ahora ya no se sentirían mal por irse, apostaban a que Kintaro encontraría un nuevo compañero pronto.


End file.
